


Back Door

by TheMatraPseudoBiblica



Category: Star Trek, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: McCoy - Freeform, Palpatine - Freeform, Spock - Freeform, Thrawn, my world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMatraPseudoBiblica/pseuds/TheMatraPseudoBiblica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to my world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Door

When life becomes too much,  
When the dark is just too dark,  
When water is just too wet,  
I slip through my back door.

My back door is small and secret,  
My back door is locked tight,  
My back door leads to a magical world,  
And I can lock the door behind me.

I can work, I can play,  
I can wander all the day,  
I can slay dragons,  
I can tend gardens.

My little back door takes me away,  
No one else can get through,  
But I’ll let you see the goings on,  
If you promise not to tell.

There are no real people in my world,  
Characters of my creation live there,  
We all get along happily,  
I the mother and they the family tree.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the kick-off of my Berlin Matrasson series. Let the fun begin!


End file.
